Sorry
by Patrickulitzo
Summary: Tord asks for forgiveness for the terrible things he has done. Tom forgives him, and soon enough they become the bestest of friends. They become closer than they ever have been. Hello, this is my first fanfiction so please don't be too harsh. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!


"Why did I do this terrible bullshit?" Tord thought, "I almost fucking killed a few people." He can't live like this anymore, he didn't want to be known as the person that betrayed his friends.

"This was so fucking shitty, my greed took over me," he added on. He laid on his side, looking out of his window at the night sky. The stars sparkled as if they were jewels.

"I don't deserve to be with anyone, just end the fucking pain," he sobbed into his pillow. Tord had cut before, he really was guilty. He wanted to end his life so badly. Tom was never going to forgive him, and most likely the others wouldn't forgive him. He did the most terrible things, in fact, he actually killed Jon. One of Eduardo's best friends.

He always thought like this before he went to bed, he had to fix his mistakes. He needed to live with them again, to prove himself.

"Jeg fil fiske hva jeg gjorde galt. (I will fix what I did wrong)," he whispered before closing his eyes to sleep.

* * *

They heard a knock on the door, Tom walked up to the door while he slid his metal flask filled with whiskey into his jacket's pocket. He grabbed the knob and opened the door. It was Tord. Tom absolutely hated him, he would do anything to get away from that prick.

"Hi," Tord looked away from Tom.

"Get out of here. _NOW_ ," Tom yelled at him.

"Plea-," Tord was cut off

"You tried to fucking kill me, why should I, no, we should all be fucking _mad_ at you because you tried to god damn kill _u_ s," Tom interrupted him as he turned his head around walking inside.

"Tom, what's going on?" Edd asked.

"See for yourself," he angrily walked away.

"Tord..?" Edd asked in surprise.

"It's me," he paused, "I don't have anywhere to stay, can I please stay here?"

"Don't ever fucking forgive that asshole!" Tom yelled at them.

"We forgive you, it's okay Tord," Edd and Matt hugged him, as Tord's face lit up with a smile.

Tom was outraged, he stomped away in anger, "Why the fuck would they do this?" He cursed under his breath.

"Don't worry, we'll handle Tom," they assured Tord while Matt patted his back.

* * *

The alarm rang, Tord popped up in bed and he rubbed his eyes. He removed his shirt and popped on a new one, while also searching his closet for a new red hoodie. His mornings followed as usual; Wake up, take a sigh or a few, get dressed, and eat breakfast. "It'll be alright," he thought to himself. He opened the door and fixed his clothing.

"Good morning Edd," Tord vaguely grinned at him.

"Mornin'," he replied whilst taking a sip of his Cola. "Looking for your mirror again Matt?" Edd motioned to Matt.

"Yes! Where is it! I need to admire my beautiful face!" Matt frantically searched the cabinets.

"Looking for your mirror, old friend?" Tord handed Matt's mirror.

"My mirror!" he praised the mirror.

Soon enough the one and only Tom who was still drinking whiskey as he came out of his room. Tom walked over to the kitchen to sit down at the table for breakfast. While this was happening, Tord's smile faded away. He realized it wouldn't be good if Tom was here. He lost his appetite quickly he did not want to sit at the table with Tom.

"Tord, where are you going?" Matt asked.

"I don't feel hungry," Tord replied as he walked down the hallway to get to his room. He knew Tom hated him, he always would and he would never forgive him. It's a terrible feeling, to live with the hate. "It's never going to be alright, it'll never be _alright_ ," Tord whispered. The others who sat at the table began to eat some cereal as usual.

"Tom, did you do something to him again?" Edd asked.

"I'm sure you wouldn't," Matt looked at him.

"I didn't," Tom answered their question.

"You sure?" Edd asked again.

"I'm sure," Tom sipped some of his whiskey

* * *

"This _ain't_ my apple juice!" the TV blared while an audience in the back ground laughed. Tom's hangover disappeared as the day went by. Tord laid on the couch, on the verge of falling asleep, and Tom was sitting in a chair watching the television. Matt and Edd went to a Go Kart place for the rest of the day.

"Tom..I'm sorry for-you know," Tord apologized for the one millionth time.

 _"Did you not hear me the first damn time did you not hear me the first TIME?"_ Tom raised his voice.

"I'm sorry, please forgive me. _Please,_ " Tord pleaded. Tom pulled out his flask, and took a swig.

He rolled his eyes and growled, "Fine, whatever makes you happy. This doesn't mean we are friends."

Tord's slight frown lightened up, he was happy that Tom doesn't hold a grudge against him, "Thank you."

They heard a knock on the door and they immediately knew that Edd and Matt were home. "We're home," they notified the two. Tom walked up to the door and removed the locks.

"No fighting?" Edd asked them both.

"We didn't argue, in fact we forgave each other," Tord smiled at Edd and Matt.

"Not even a single word of hatred exchanged?" Edd interrogated them.

"No, we didn't fight," Tom and Tord told them once again in unison.

"Well that's great," Edd stated as he placed his can of cola on the counter, "I'm going to sleep, good night."

"Night," Tom said. Tom walked over to the kitchen to fill his flask for tomorrow. While he was filling his flask, Tord walked over. "What do you want?" Tom rolled his eyes.

"Can I try some whiskey?" Tord asked politely.

"I guess so," Tom handed the bottle of whiskey over to Tord. Tord drank one gulp and had a disgusted look on his face.

"Never going to drink that ever again, it tastes terrible. How do you even drink that?" They both ended up laughing. They were starting to make progress, things were finally changing for both of them.

* * *

 **Hey guys, it's the author here. I'm busy at school and it's kind of hard to keep writing so don't expect the chapters to come so quick and this is my first fanfiction. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


End file.
